Clarissa
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: "Felicity was a name I used so I can hide not because I did something bad but because I want to get inspired and write." What if Felicity's name isn't real? What's the story behind it? Read to find out! *Triger warning: Abuse, PTSD, Suicide Attempts, Self Distruction, Verbal and Emotional Abuse!*
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello! So, this story has been in my head for so long! I hope you like it!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **Clarissa**_

 _My life has been one hella of a trip!_

Felicity was a name I used so I can hide not because I did something bad but because I want to get inspired and write.

My real name is Vasiliki Clarissa Smoakiadou my last name isn't pronounced like my fake last name it's pronounced;

"Smo-a-ki-adou"

I used Clarissa at home and Clara at my job which is to be a director and an actress/a writer.

I was born in Lamia, Greece and I was a daughter of a soldier and my mum was a teacher in kindergarten. While my maternal family were soldiers that fought in WW2 and WW1 as for my paternal side of the family they were also soldiers during WW1 and WW2 and the Greek Civil War but during the Civil War my half maternal side was forced in the army. While in my direct ancestors fled all over Europe and Australia and became College Professors and other jobs.

As for my paternal side they were the Communists but my grandpa saw what was happening to them was too savage he took his family and run to Athens and they did hid some of the protestors during 17th of November in 1973.

My dad was only 7 years old at the time and didn't understand what was going on.

As for my direct paternal ancestor during the 1800s there was a girl vigilante slash blacksmith during the Greek Independence War in 1821 called Smaro or Smaragda Skorpiti. That changed her name and disappeared for good there was no trace of her until she gave birth to her son who then gave birth to twins who then gave birth to sons and daughters and then those gave birth to sons and daughter and they became my grandparents.

But back to my life when I was 13 my dad was promoted to Chief Master Sergeant and started getting overstressed which resulted into starting hitting my sisters and yelling at me.

We understood that it wasn't our faults but at times it felt like it was. It was so weird that at times our dad seemed to be fine and teach us how to fight and what to do in case we found ourselves in a deserted place or in danger.

But the next they would beat us.

I tried to understand them by searching more about my parents' childhood and I understood that my mum grew up in a tight strict house while my dad was neglected and had a schizophrenic older sister which hit him so hard that caused him to suffer from TBI.

That is why he was so easily changing moods so I and my sisters tried to keep them from being angry. Our parents stopped hitting us as we reached 17 and 13 and 15 but they verbal abuse continued.

But at the 18 I graduated from High School with my Graphic designs degree and my Proficiency degree in English and then I started college majoring in directing/filmmaking and history. At the same time I started my computing degree.

Three years later I had my computers degree and filmmaking and then I started teaching English in order to raise money and try to take the custody of my sisters, Samantha and Eugenia.

My first job was to be an actress in a historical series and then I heard about a movie that was about 1821 and I decided to put my historic research I had done to help develop the film better then I was told that the director of the film thought I should play my ancestor and I accepted. That was my second job as a Greek actress but my last in Greece.

After a year I took off and fought in court in order to adopt my sisters we managed to move to UK where my sister Samantha got into Neurology and started her research on TBI cure in honor of our dad. While my Eugenia wanted to become a Trauma Surgeon and she did, she started Med school in London where we were staying while I worked as a Director's first assistant. Four years later we moved to US where I had a steadier job as an actress in a series called Children. I played a teenage daughter that had a drug addiction and she was an alcoholic.

Ironically I never drink because of my mental health issues, when I was 15 the abuse I was suffering and the bullying took a toll on me and my depression which had started to manifest at the age of 8 reached rock bottom and I suffered panic attacks that would result to me be paralyzed while shaking with cold sweats and my heart to squeeze and have spasms which would caused me pain to the point I would pass out from the pain. At 15 I suffered my last panic attack that caused me to lose control of my body and slam to the ground of my school and pass out I woke up in the hospital having an IV on me and telling me that my heart rate was off the charts and if I hadn't pass out I would most likely had a heart attack. Learning the news made me feel even worse. My depression was at its worse too but learning how weak I really was made me want to end it all.

So I tried to commit suicide by jumping off my balcony. I got stopped by Samantha who came to tell me our grandpa and grandma were there with our aunt for Christmas supper.

I started battling my depression and my anxiety alone. That took a toll (yet again) on my immune system and I realize that the solution I found which was to turn my acne into scars and eating whenever I would feel stress wasn't working in fact I was attacking myself even more! I reached to the point where I would lose my eyesight, feel dizzy and feel as if my own legs were out of my control. I almost died when I decided to tell my parents I went to the doctor at the age of 17. Then I learnt that I was suffering from two autoimmune diseases one was Osteochondritis Chronopathy located on my hips and knees and Hashimoto Thyroid. I started taking pills and physiotherapy. But my parents didn't care they continue their abuse at all of us especially at me saying that my pains were in my head and I was crazy just like my dad's sister.

At 15 though I started drinking alcohol which messed up my grip on my sanity, I would drink too much for a normal person to get hella drunk but I wouldn't be tipsy at all but I would get this sudden urge to think of suicide and death and how of a screw up I was. Then I suffered my almost heart attack/ panic attack and my almost suicide that it taught me that alcohol doesn't solve anything or helps you! Plus my entire family has a past of clinical depression and alcoholism so I was being extra safe.

As I was living in London with my sisters and being an assistant I auditioned for Doctor Who and I played a character there which that led me to get casted to The Vampire Diaries and The Originals.

I used the name Clara Smoak as a stage name. I participated in the Boulevard theater and I was really happy with my life and the lives my sisters had then I decided to direct a few plays and I was happy with they received great praise.

As I was playing in one of the many theaters during Christmas when I met Richard a single US soldier who became mine and my sisters best friend, we never had a best friend we always were each other's rocks.

Richard could relate with us because we were Army Brats and he was a soldier we prepared him mentally for what that life has in store and when he was deployed we would send him care packages and letters of encouragement but not only for him but for his Unit too!

When he returned my sister Eugenia proposed to him and they got married a year later. At the time I had decided to leave and go somewhere to get inspired which I had told my family which concluded my sisters and Richard. We had cut any communication with our parents and our family in Greece after the adoption trails.

They thought we disgraced our family because we told in public of the abuse and mental health issues we suffered.

Of course before I decided to move to Starling City and use my computing degree I did some physical changes, I lost weight and dyed my hair and wore glasses and skirts something I hated but the job required for some weird ass reason.

So, Felicity Smoak came into play. I made up a story and forged my ID.

I didn't expect to be drugged into vigilante stuff! But now I had!

And had totally fucked up my mental health! Richard was worried too since both of us could relate to the mental health instability warning bells. So he visited me along with my sisters the first year I was in the Team and Oliver didn't pay me so much attention.

As for the inspiration….well I found some at the beginning but once I got into the Arrow stuff I lost it but I felt like I was bound to this town and couldn't disappear because of Walter.

He recognized me and found out who I truly was. He became like a father figure to me and swore not to reveal to anyone who I was. He even helped me write two plays by being my proof reader and urging his wife aka Moira to read them saying that his friend had written them. Most times she loved them.

Around the time Sara appeared I had already starting writing a book not a play with mine and my sisters' life stories. When the stress of Slade being loose made me suffer one more panic attack like the ones when I was 15.

And it was embarrassing because it happened before Oliver, Diggs and Sara after they finished talking about their scars.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest and the sudden cold fingers wrapping around my heart and squeezing it and then I couldn't breathe which resulted to me fall on my knees.

In seconds Sara and Oliver were at my side asking what was wrong.

"I'm having a heart attack! Call Eugenia and Rich!" I gasped in pain as my eyes rolled at the back of my head and started spasm. Diggs rushed to my bag and took out my phone as he started searching frantically in my contacts for a Eugenia or Rich. His hands were trembling.

I woke up the next day in the hospital with my sisters and my brother in law holding my hands. Richard was in his Army uniform and I understood he and Eugenia came from Charleston while Samantha was in Chicago.

"You gave us a scare there, Vasiliki!" Richard said in Greek thankful I was okay now. Richard had learnt fluently Greek from us because he wanted to know when we spoke about him behind his back.

Which we didn't. EVER…well maybe once.

"How are you feeling?" Samantha asked me worried and I sighed.

"My heart hurts and my knees are in pain." I said in Greek.

I knew for a fact that none of the team arrow were in the room because I would have seen them.

"I think you should come with us in Charleston." Eugenia said serious at me then I saw tears slipping from her eyes.

"We survived so much, sis. Hell, I have stitched us up so many times from the beatings mum and dad gave us that I should have been used to the image of one of us in the hospital bed but I can't bare it, Vasiliki! I really can't!" Eugenia cried in English and Richard as he heard what Eugenia had said got angrier.

He learnt of our abusive family when we had gone on vacation in Lesvos and Samantha had one of her traumatic flashbacks/ dreams of her getting whipped by our mum until her back bled when she was 5 and she cried in my arms as she wore a tank top. Richard had gotten worried hearing her cries during the night and saw her back and woke Eugenia from his "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO HER BACK" scream. We spent the entire night telling him our story.

Unknown to the family in ICU when Eugenia started talking while she cried Oliver was about to walk inside the room when he heard what she said and his hold in the soup and coffee was lost at it smashed to the ground as he stayed there in shock.

"I agree with her. You know your heart is weak as it is. Don't forget you were the one who told me about you being born dead and having the doctors to bring you back and tell your parents to be careful with you because you were weak. I know that you are not weak weak but your body can't handle more stress now." Richard said wisely as he took a hold of my hand and I had started crying.

"Come home, sisteroula!" Samantha whispered chocked up as all of us cried. Richard was silently kissing my hand and holding his wife while Samantha laid her head on belly as she sobbed and I cried looking the ceiling.

"God!" I let a sob in Greek and I closed tightly my eyes.

I couldn't do it anymore. I wanted it to end.

"I want to die." I said suddenly in a blunt tone and Richard looked at me shocked while my sisters cried harder.

"I really do, guys! I can't be this weak anymore! I'm damaged goods." I said to them and Richard stood up and stormed out of the room in anger.

Oliver on the other hand had left the hospital in total shock and anger. Richard was just as angry. How could his sister in law give up so easily after of twenty seven years of fighting against her demons, her parents?

He paced back and forth in the halls of the hospital until he got an idea to search a psychologist or a psychiatrist. He run to the psychic ward and found the first doctor on sight.

"Hi! Hey! Excuse me I need help!" He rushed towards a doctor who looked at him worried.

"Yes?" The doctor asked.

"My sister in law suffered a heart attack and now she told us, my wife and her other sister and I that she wants to die. She's been suffering depression ever since she was eight years old. At 15 she tried to kill herself. Both my wife and her sisters suffered physical, verbal and mental abuse by their parents for years until my sister in law who is the eldest fought in court and took their custody when my wife was 15 and my other sister in law was 17 years old. I really don't want her to commit suicide, sir! I lost my twin sister to suicide and my dad I can't bare it again, please!" Richard rambled quickly to the doctor as tears overtook his vision and the doctor seemed shocked at how much pain him and his wife's family have gone through.

"Alright, son, show me the way." The doctor said and Richard nodded unable to speak between the sniffing.

The doctor whose name was Dr. Sage walked inside the ICU room and saw a blond girl pale and clearly tired.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Sage." He said with a soft smile.

"Hello, sir. Rich, why is a psychiatrist doing here?" Eugenia asked as she stood protectively before her elder sister. Samantha had gone to get food and coffee for all of them so she was absent.

"Vasiliki needs him. I'm sure if she talks to someone who isn't part of her past might help her heal. It helped me after I returned from Afghanistan." Richard explained deeply worried and concerned.

"Thank you, Rich." Felicity spoke with a weak voice. She had started to get tired again the drugs she was given they had wore off along with their effect.

"So, miss Vasiliki when you heal I'll be expecting to see you once a weak. Don't feel embarrassed if you want our sessions to double per week okay? Get well! It was so nice too meet you all!" Dr. Sage spoke softly and with a smile at the women before him.

How can anyone survive something like they had and found a way to cope?

 _ **So? What do you think? Did you like it? Tell me in your reviews!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, world! So sorry I have left this story but I honestly thought I had published the second chapter but I was wrong plus when I sat down and re-read it, it was terrible so I re-wrote it! I get it I left this story two years now but I have been writing.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **And I want to thank you all for reading it, for the followers and favoring and the reviews.**_

 _ **Shoutouts for chapter 1:**_

 _ **TheGayNerd: I appreciate your comment and I did some research as you said since it took me almost one year to update.**_

 _ **The FBI's Most Unwanted: I'm so glad that you loved this story and I'm sorry that it took me so long to update! I had a chapter ready but I re-wrote it. I hope you are still reading this story and that you are going to enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **With this chapter, I would suggest listening to:**_

 _ **Ruelle, Fleurie - Carry You**_

 _ **Anyways, enjoy!**_

 _ **Clarissa**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Leaving Thoughts**_

 _ **Several Days After The Heart Attack:**_

Clarissa had talked to the therapist and she had finally reached a resolution that she was already too tired of feeling as if she was broken and that she should have some positive vibes.

So instead of joining her sister Eugenia and Rich in Charleston or her sister Samantha in Chicago she decided she needed to head back to New York and work in some play or Vancouver.

So she spent the last days in the hospital searching for a position in both New York and Vancouver.

Oliver and John hadn't visited her and she was kinda expecting it and kina didn't at the same time.

As she wrote some chapters of her autobiography and then she wrote her resignation letter.

Then on the last day she had a surprise visit from Walter and his British accent.

"How are you, Clarissa?" He asked her with a smile as he brought her flowers.

"Oh! Mr. Walter! What are you doing here?" Clarissa asked shocked at Walter.

"It's Walter besides we only have twelve years of difference." Walter smiled to the young woman…no just woman she is 30 not 26 as she had made it to look.

Her younger sister was 26 years old while the middle sister was 28 years old now.

"So, I presume you will resign from QC and go do your own thing now, huh?" Walter said with a sad tone as he watched Clarissa picking up her stuff.

"What?" Clarissa asked kinda taken aback at how he knew her plan, she hadn't shared it with anyone because he hadn't found a job yet.

"I heard Moira talk to Oliver and he was discussing what he heard your sister Samantha if I'm correct say to you and he was kinda angry that you didn't trust him with your secret abusive past while he thought you were friends." Walter said to the oblivious Clarissa and she just sat slowly on the bed in shock.

This changes everything and explains their absence from visiting her in the hospital all these weeks, she had lied to them and they erased her from their group of friends.

It wasn't uncommon for Clarissa that thing used to happen a lot during her time back in Greece but it never dull the pain of rejection.

"It was Eugenia the youngest of us who was talking. And thanks for the info, I didn't know. This changes everything actually." Clarissa said after a second of composing herself and she walked to the other side of the bed and took out a paper she had sent Rich to print and gave it to Walter with an emotionless face.

"You resigning after all?" Walter asked semi expecting it and Clarissa looked at the floor as she sniffed her nose, she wanted to cry and she was barely was keeping it together.

Walter saw the woman before him crumble and hugged her.

"Shh! It's okay!" He shushed her but she couldn't stop herself from crying.

Walter had caught her three years ago in her break as she was typing away in her laptop and stood there reading the first draft of her autobiography.

He scared her when he asked her if what she wrote were true or not.

She wasn't one shying away from talking of her past but she was hesitant speaking about it because most people felt uncomfortable with this subject.

She had said yes and then Walter literarily sat down in the empty chair from the desk next to hers and he started asking her questions.

Then a smile took over his face when he exclaimed;

"YES! I REMEMBERED YOU NOW! YOU PLAYED SMARO IN A MOVIE CALLED 1821! Man! That movie was hard to find subtitles to!"

Clarissa just stare at him in shock as she had jumped at his declaration and he then went on saying how much he loved her one of her Boulevard plays called "Filter Un-Feel" about how a couple of young lovers started realizing that the more their shared their love on social media the more they felt their relationship being torn apart and whether away.

And after that Walter kept asking her about her new plays and they started discussing and exchanging points of views. At some point Walter asked of Clarissa the first draft of her autobiography and he and his wife, Moira, read it at night. Moira had cried at the tragedy those kids went through and hoped her son was found.

Clarissa was drawn back from her walk down in the memory lane by someone clearing his or her throat.

"Walter? What is going on here?" Moira Queen-Steel demanded angrily and confused as she watched the scene before her.

"Oh! Moira! Come come! I want you to meet Miss Clarissa Smoakidou, we read her autobiography…the first draft actually. This is my friend I was telling you about! The movie I made you watch on our third date about the Greek Independence War in 1821, this lovely woman played her ancestor Smaro, the girl with the green scarf that saved those kids from becoming slaves? This lovely lady had done research about her family tree and gave it to the director and producers and made this movie legendary! And one of my favorites!" Walter rambled like an excited child as Moira started piecing everything together.

It was her who was at the hospital with flowers for Walter after he had returned from being kidnapped by Malcolm Merlyn.

"I thought your name was Felicity Smoak." Moira said coldly and Clarissa sighed;

"That was my incognito name in order to get inspired and write some plays and finish my autobiography because the fast paced life of New York did nothing to my inspiration. My real name is Vasiliki Clarissa Smoakiadou, nice to meet you finally without lies in the way." Clarissa said with a friendly smile as she extended her hand for a handshake and Moira smiled and shook her hand.

Moira admired this woman yet she didn't like that she had lied to her son.

"So, you are the reason my son is angry?" Moira asked Clarissa and she sighed.

"I suppose so. If you don't mind me I will mail him an apology letter once I settle in New York or Vancouver." Clarissa said honestly to Moira as she went back preparing her stuff for her trip.

"That wouldn't be necessary he is waiting outside with his driver, actually. He was planning on visiting you too so we rode together." Moira said with a smile at Clarissa wide eyes.

"No! I'm not ready to face him!" Clarissa exclaimed in horror but Moira smiled softly at the woman.

"You can do it, you faced the biggest demons of your life at 19 in court fighting for your sisters what will my son can possible do to you?" Moira said with encouragement at the girl who gulped in fear and nervousness.

"Break my neck?" Clarissa bluntly suggested and Moira looked at her with a weird expression like; she had spoke of a secret no one should have.

"That is nonsense!" Moira exclaimed with a laugh as she tried to cover up the tense moment that had past.

Then Moira took Walter by the hand and walk out of the room when suddenly she felt the hairs of her neck rise which meant someone was behind her. She closed her eyes and turned wishing she was just paranoid.

"Hello, Oliver!" She tried to fake Felicity's cheery tone but failed because after all Felicity was just a role not herself.

"Why you lied? Mum gave me this when I asked what they knew about you and she smiled so sad, I had never seen her like that! Then I read it! I read it twice to find just a small sign that this is fiction, it isn't fiction, isn't it?" Oliver said with an angry tone and Clarissa folded her arms and sighed.

Here comes the truth.

"No, I wish it was because if it was my sisters and I wouldn't have been living this PTSD filled lives." Clarissa said bluntly.

The way she talked and acted seemed weird. Oliver was watching Felicity's body only the movements she made seemed so unnatural to him like she was possessed and the way of her talking, her accent, sounded so alien from the one he was used to.

She was an actor after all.

She acted.

"Is anything we know…I know about you real?" Oliver asked her in a betrayed tone.

"No, sorry." She said emotionless as she took her bags and started walking out of the room leaving Oliver behind.

She was done being left out now she was leaving them out! For once!

Oliver rushed to stop her but he saw her climbing into a car and laughing at something the male driver said to her.

John and Sara were shocked when Oliver returned from the hospital totally furious as he dumped a pile of papers on Felicity's desk and went straight to the dummies and started punching them.

Sara and John slowly peaked at the pile and started reading it together, after forty minutes of them reading it Oliver's voice echoed through the Foundry.

"Do you like it?"

"Um…it's dark, who wrote it?" Diggs asked confused.

"Felicity." Oliver spatted as he punched the dummy harder.

"Kudos to her! I didn't know she could write!" Sara said impressed.

"Well, that is her job after all, writing stories and acting stories out! Fooling people!" Oliver yelled angrily as he kept on punching.

"Man, what is going on?" Diggs asked utterly confused and Sara nodded also confused and expecting answers.

Oliver stopped punching and turned to them and sighed;

"What you just read was Felicity's actual past or should I say Clarissa's past? Felicity Smoak never existed!" Oliver said in a betrayed tone.

"Come again?!" Diggs asked shocked and Sara just starting re-reading the draft.

"It can't be! If that was true that would make her thirty years old not twenty six!" John said shocked and Sara just tried to fathom the new info.

"That would be correct, John!" Oliver yelled at no one actually.

"I trusted her and she lied straight to my face." Oliver yelled angrily but everyone was in shock.

 _ **Two Years Later:**_

Clarissa laughed as one of the actors in the play she was participating yet again stumbled across his lines.

"TAKE IT FROM THE TOP, ADAM!" The director yelled and everyone nodded sobering up.

And the play continued normally.

Her hair was back to their dark brown and her eyes back to brown/green eyes.

She smiled as she bid goodbyes to some of the cast mates and she walked inside her apartment and she sighed when she smelled onions being fried.

"Hey!" She said to the man in the kitchen.

"Hey to you too!" The man said as he turned off the eyes of the kitchen and as he held the fry pan swifted happily and kissed Clarissa and she laughed happily.

"Welcome, home…wife!" He said and Clarissa laughed so hard she doubled down.

"I totally shouldn't have let you see the last movie of Fifty Shades of Grey, husband!" She said laughing and the man laughed but then went back to cooking which gave opportunity to admire his figure.

Clarissa met Chris while she was visiting her sister Eugenia and Rich in Charleston in the Army base they were living and instantly clicked.

They dated for one year and just before Chris deployed he flew to New York and proposed to her. Of course she said yes and they got married in a simply wedding, not white dresses and all that just family and friends.

He was off and she waited for nine months then he returned and he moved in with her. They've been in the honeymoon phase for about four weeks now.

She never had done anything more reckless than getting married but sure as hell didn't regret it.

So now she wasn't Clarissa Smoakidou but Clarissa Smoakidou-McStevens now. She was happy!

She had married a man she loved more than words themselves. A feeling she was sure in 32 years of her life she wouldn't be blessed to feel and she had thought she had come to peace with it. But that was a lie. He loved her and he was allowing her to be herself. He respected her and she respected him.

True love.

No secrets only honesty.

Clarissa only hoped that this honeymoon phase lasted years.

Which that wasn't the case…

In Starling City Oliver and his team had taken the news of Felicity not being who she said she was rather…difficult.

Sara had underestimated her yet she liked Felicity but reading a draft of her real life made her see Felicity as a lie and didn't like it one bit. Which she reverted her to slowly start disliking her.

As for Diggs, he was hurt that she lied to him. He thought that they shared a bond of friendship and equal trust. Did he do something not to show her that? Is there the reason why she didn't share her secrets with him? That is why he decided to reach her, he Google searched her and found her social media and start texting her.

They started talking and Diggs had even visited her for a short weekend. He was even at the wedding!

They hadn't lost touch. And soon Diggs forgave her.

Now, Oliver was a different case.

He was stubborn and didn't reach out to talk through with Clarissa he channeled his anger though towards hunting down everyone and anyone who meant harm to the city.

But Diggs seeing how Oliver and Sara acted after Clarissa left made them act like that so he reached Clarissa through Skype and she and her husband, Chris, talked about how Clarissa could mend things with them by visiting them to talk.

"I'm done begging for people to stay in my life."

Clarissa said angrily and stood up and left allowing Diggs to admire the kitchen.

"Look, she is right you know. Maybe Oliver and Sara can meet her half way?" Chris suggested with a kind smile to the former soldier.

"Felicity…Clarissa lied to us, Chris, she needs to apologize to them. Make them understand her side of the story like she did with me." Diggs said serious and he knew that Clarissa had heard him because she was in the kitchen drinking a class of water.

"Okay, fine, just because I don't want the guilt trip. Bring them to my old house in Starling City in two days. I sort things out." Clarissa said to Diggs before ending the call.

"You sure it's okay?" Chris asked her as he hugged her.

"No. But I must do this." Clarissa said as she got lost in his arms.

 _ **Two Days Later:**_

Oliver and Sara followed broodingly Diggs to the house where Clarissa waited for them in the middle of an empty apartment.

Oliver and Sara saw her and made a U turn to leave but Chris and Diggs stepped in front of the door and the windows and folded their hands to their chest.

"Come on, yell at me already." Clarissa encouraged them with an emotionless tone.

Suddenly Oliver and Sara marched up to her and gave her a huge hug.

"Why, you never told us?" Oliver asked her once the group hug was over.

"Because of what you might think of me after all you allowed me into the team after you've done your homework on me but honestly the forging had nothing to do with you and your agenda, I didn't even plan to follow into this type of life but I feared if I did come clean you would think exactly that. Grow paranoid and throw me out of the team…instead of waiting for you to leave I left you." Clarissa explained with a sad tone and Sara hugged her again and Chris with Diggs finally walked up to the trio.

"Felicity…I mean Clarissa who is he?" Oliver asked a little surprised since he did notice him at first but he thought he was her bodyguard since she was a famous actress.

"My husband, US Army Sergeant Chris McStevens." Clarissa said smiling as she took his hand in hers and rested her head on his shoulder and Chris extended his hand for handshake.

Oliver hesitated at first but then shook it and so did Sara.

"What about you crush on Oliver?" Sara blurted out after a second and both Oliver and Clarissa looked at her shocked like deers caught in the headlights.

"What, crush?" Oliver asked confused but Chris was laughing knowing what he didn't.

"My wife, used to have a crush on you two years ago, her sister, Eugenia, warned me about it." Chris said laughing and Clarissa blushed as she hid her face in Chris' arms and she felt his chest vibrate as he laughed at the whole thing.

Oliver was confused and a little hurt since he had realized amongst his anger towards Felicity that her betrayal hurt much more than any betrayal he had experienced was because he had started falling for the giddy blonde, falling hard, and it hurt seeing her with someone else.

But he was happy and glad she found someone outside the vigilante world where she could have a future.

"Let's get out here before cops arrests us for breaking 'n' entering!" Diggs assured them towards the exit of the apartment and the group of reuniting friends went to Big Burger Belly.

There Oliver and Sara got to meet the real Clarissa, a person who made many dirty jokes and wasn't as innocent as Felicity.

Oliver and Sara liked that about her but they still saw Felicity in Clarissa and it will take time for them to come to terms with it.

Especially Oliver who had fallen for Felicity and it was never in sight now that he was looking at Clarissa…the only common this was her eye-color.

Even her hair were not blonde anymore but a dirty blond with a lot of brunette highlights and she had banks and they were curly and not in a ponytail.

Her posture and mannerism were so different and alien in his eyes and didn't resemble Felicity at all. He wanted Felicity back and not Clarissa.

Felicity was his light. Clarissa was a married stranger.

How was he going to get over it? Will he?

Sara, on the other hand, was taking it even better than Oliver since she understood the concept of double identity and in her eyes Felicity always seemed too perfect to be true and she was right, she liked Clarissa more to be honest. She was blunt and friendly at the same time.

Sara could imagine a friendship blossoming. Things will be okay…in her mind at least.

 _ **So, did you like it? Do you think Oliver will come to accept Clarissa and get over his own feelings for her?**_

 _ **Tell me in your comments! And again so sorry for the delay!**_

 _ **Follow me on:**_

 _ **Instagram: Vicky Tzalachani**_

 _ **Twitter: TVDvicky**_

 _ **Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99**_

 _ **Blog: Daydreamer's Mind**_

 ** _Wattpad: Vicky1599_**

 _ **Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani/Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Pinterest: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Quora: Vasiliki Talachani**_

 _ **Gravatar: Daydreamer**_

 _ **Spotify: Vasiliki Tzalachani or Vicky1699**_

 _ **Youtube: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Reddit: Fanfictionmusiclover**_


End file.
